Who Says Its Love?
by Jey4eva
Summary: This is my desperate attempt to make a really good fic. It has R/H (the usual bickering) and D/G/H... U guys decide who Ginny ends up with by reviewing, okay? R&R!
1. Girls...

A/N: Okay, this is my desperate attempt to make a really good fic. Ginny's in her 6th year, and everybody else is in there 7th. So anyway, here we go...  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh... I've told you once, I've told you twice... I've told you a lot of times, and we're not really up to a hundred yet but we're getting there... The point is: I don't own anything... nada... Except maybe the plot...  
  
  
Who Says Its Love?  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 1: Girls...  
  
"Why that insensitive git- Its amazing that I'm actually RELATED to him!" Ginny grumbled to herself as she stalked out of the Great Hall. Ron had yet again, told her to go away because he, Harry, and Hermione has to discuss something 'private'.  
  
"Private my ass," Ginny muttered, then frowned, realizing how ironic that sounded. She shook her head and started heading somewhere; anywhere- no where in particular... She was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts by a loud, shrill giggle. She turned a corner slowly and peered around.  
  
She rolled her eyes at who she saw. Draco Malfoy! And Pansy Parkinson- SNOGGING! She made a disgusted face and turned to walk away, "I'll be going now," she said loudly.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
She sighed and turned back around, "What?" She asked, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Draco Malfoy's drawling voice asked.  
  
Ginny was already infuriated by Ron, and she did NOT need Malfoy giving her a headache. Ginny looked up defiantely, "What am I doing? What are YOU two doing? I have every right to be here as you do."  
  
Malfoy sneered, "I wouldn't say so, considering that you're at the bottom of the pureblood wizard family line. These areas are off limits to Mudblood lovers!"  
  
Ginny scowled. Malfoy was as bad as Ron! "And I guess this is the slimy bastard area, huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "You're the same. You all are the same. You and that pathetic brother of yours. Always coming up with stupid comebacks. Really, I thought you'd have more class."  
  
"And what kind of class would that be?" she replied, glaring at him.  
  
Malfoy laughed again, "Not you're kind of class, obviously."  
  
Ginny saw Pansy slipping away from Malfoy and down the corridor, then turning a corner, then finally... disappearing...  
  
Malfoy took no sign of noticing that she was gone.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. She had never been all alone with Malfoy- nor did she ever want to. But now, here she was with him, all alone. She turned to make an attempt to escape again, but Malfoy's drawl followed her.  
  
"What? Scared Weasley? Scared of being all alone with me?" He asked, amused.  
  
Ginny turned around glaring, "No I'm not. But I'd like to find an activity that doesn't have me wasting my precious time, on YOU," and with that, walked away.  
  
She could feel Malfoy's eyes burning onto her back, but she ignored it and kept her pace going to- Where exactly WAS she going? She stopped and looked around. Where was she?  
  
She had come down from one corridor into two other ones. So which one should she take? The left or the right?  
  
"Shit," she muttered. She looked around once more, "I know where I am," she said softly. "I'm just sort of... No, I'm not lost," she said firmly to herself. But she was... She didn't even recongnize where she was. She must have walked into this part of the castle without even noticing it... No wonder, Malfoy was mad that she had stumbled upon him and Pansy... Well, that might have been PART of the reason... The other reasons were because she was a Weasley and that she had interrupted er... something.  
  
She sighed and looked back, wishing hopefully that someone would appear- Harry maybe... She laughed, rather forcefully. She looked at her watch... A hand was pointed to Potions.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," she said, rolling her eyes. "Great, just great- You get lost when you have a Potions class to get to. Snape's definetely going to take 20 points off. Good work, Ginny," she said, mumbling to herself.  
  
She turned one last time and saw Malfoy sauntering up to her, smirking, "Lost your way Weasley?" He asked.  
  
She glared back, "No," she said hotly.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "Right. Its pretty sad, y'know... How after being in the school for 6 years, you can't seem to find your way around... Must run in the family..."  
  
"Why don't you go and-" Ginny started.  
  
Malfoy laughed again, "No need for harsh language. It wouldn't suit a girl like you."  
  
"How do YOU know what I was going to say? And what do you mean a girl like me? I'm just as normal as all the other girls- excluding the girls you've gone out with." Ginny said, folding her arms.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "I know what you were going to say because you're just like all the other air head girls. And you're right, I DON'T go out with air heads, so I guess they wouldn't be what you call 'normal'."  
  
Ginny pursed her lips. This was so like Malfoy! Insulting her like this! He had no right. What did he know about her? Nothing! He didn't know crap! Well, she didn't need to take this from him.  
  
She scowled then turned her heel and took the right corridor. She could hear his footsteps following her, but she ignored it. What was his problem anyway? She shook her head and sped up her pace. Suddenly she came to another fork in the hall. She groaned in frustration and looked both ways.  
  
If she turned left, she'd be in a LONG dark hall. If she turned right, she could see the stair cases leading downstairs to the dungeons. She broke into a smile, well, she had made it all on her own after all!  
  
"Are you going to move or what?" Malfoy asked. He was getting pretty fed up with Weasley's bratty sister trying to decide where to go. He had to get to Professor Snape's dungeons to ask him about homework.  
  
"I'm going!" She snapped and turned right and down the stairs.  
  
I followed her. I didn't really know where I was going myself, but Weasley would probably get me to where I wanted to go.  
  
"Stop following me!" She exclaimed turning to him.  
  
"Me following you?" I asked, smirking. "Why would I do that? I just have to get to Snape's dungeons."  
  
"Why would YOU need to get there? I'm late for Double Potions with him. YOU'RE in 7th year, you should be going to a different class!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"I have to ask Snape a very important question," I said.  
  
"Oh right. Kissing up to the Potions teacher, are we?" She asked, smirking.  
  
Was she smirking at ME? Draco Malfoy? NO ONE smirks at me.  
  
"Get out of my face, Muggle Lover," I snapped.  
  
"You know what? That must have been the best idea you've had since you were born!" She shouted and turned around and descended down the stairs.  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued to follow her at a slower pace, "Airhead girls..." I muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Her-mi-o-ne! Just this once, would you SHUT UP?!" Ron shouted.  
  
"No I will NOT!" She shouted back. "I'm trying to help you understand that if you mix veela hair, frog breath, and vampire blood that-"  
  
"La la la! I'm not listening!" Ron shouted over her, covering his ears.  
  
"Uh, guys," Harry said, helplessly. "C'mon, its just Potions homeowork."  
  
"Yeah, well, Hermione here will not shut up!" Ron shouted.  
  
"And Ron here, just won't admit that he's wrong about what will happen. Jeez, a healing potion my foot," Hermione shot back.  
  
"It was a good bloody guess," Ron said, defensively.  
  
"Shut up, you know you're wrong," Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't care, I wish you could stop being such a know-it-all, all the time. It. Gets. ANNOYING!" Ron snapped.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but you should know all the death potions by now!" Hermione said, frowning.  
  
"NO WAY! It wouldn't- It can't- Is it?" Ron asked looking at Harry pleadingly. "Its not a death potion... It can't be if it has veela hair... Is it?"  
  
"Weeellllll..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Tell Ron EXACTLY what it is, why don't you?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Harry.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't know for sure..." Harry trailed off. The last thing he wanted to do was get in the middle of a fight between Ron and Hermione. They had been doing it a lot lately. Why couldn't they just admit that they like eachother? Harry thought. He sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione demanded. "TELL him!"  
  
"It is a death potion," Harry said, finally.  
  
Hermione looked triumphantly at Ron.  
  
Ron's shoulders slumped.  
  
Harry sighed, "Can't we just do our homework without fighting?"  
  
"Its HIS fault," Hermione said.  
  
"Its HER fault," Ron said at the same time.  
  
"Hmph!" They said again.  
  
"I'm going to take a nap," Harry muttered and went up to the boys' dormitory. When he walked in, Seamus, Dean, and Neville were lying on their beds, and looked up when he came.  
  
"Are they done?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Far from it," Harry muttered.  
  
"I wonder why they don't just get it over with..." Neville said.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione and Ron were intent on ignoring eachother once Harry left. Hermione was on one side of the Common Room, quietly reading her Transfiguration book, and Ron had moved to the other side writing down predictions for his palm readings (making most of them up) and muttering to himself about Hermione. ("Just won't leave me alone... Has to ALWAYS be right!")  
  
Ron wasn't really trying hard to keep from being overheard. Hermione was hearing every word.  
  
"Well, maybe if you'd just memorize the death potions- then I wouldn't have to correct you!" Hermione snapped across the room.  
  
"It was an honest mistake!" Ron said defensively. "Not EVERYONE memorizes the death potions- or Hogwarts a History- or every single book that was ever written!"  
  
"I don't memeorize EVERY single book," Hermione said defensively. "But I would think that YOU would have memorized the death potions because it was part of our homework last week."  
  
"Well, sorree for not being so PERFECT!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I am NOT perfect!" Hermione shouted. "You always say that even though you KNOW you're wrong, and I'm getting sick of it!" She got up and ran up to the girls' dormitory, leaving Ron shocked.  
  
"Girls," he muttered and walked up to the boys' dormitory, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, like I said, I'm going to let you guys decide who Ginny should end up with. I sort of prefer D/G myself, but its your decision. Of course... I need to put some H/G in here... I'll put it in the 2nd chapter okay? Well, that is if you review... 


	2. Not Like Ginny

A/N: Okay, so remember in the last chapter I said that I'd put some H/G in the 2nd chapter? Well, I may have to postpone that for ummm... a few chapters... maybe 2... I dunno, I'll try to make it the next chapter because the scene with Draco and Ginny isn't over yet... Sorry!  
And I know that Ginny isn't USUALLY like this- You know, like a kick ass Ginny- But I like her that way. And J.K. doesn't really mention her a lot so we don't really know her personality..  
  
Disclaimer: ALL of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Who Says Its Love?  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 2: Not Like Ginny  
  
Ginny decended down the stairs and into the eerie atmosphere of Snape's dungeons. She could hear Malfoy following her and she silently groaned. Why couldn't he had picked a different time to ask Snape whatever he wanted to ask? Why did he have to pick NOW?!  
  
Malfoy sneered at Weasley's bratty sister's back. He wish that she would hurry up down the steps. She was as slow as a tortoise! He sighed loudly as she paused.  
  
She whirled around, "Shut up!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Did I say anything?" He demanded.  
  
"I don't care! Just SHUT. UP," she snapped.  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
She turned around and went down the last few bit of steps and turned to Snape's classrooms.  
  
She opened the dungeon door and walked in, slamming the door shut on Malfoy. It closed with a big bang in his face. He growled and pulled it open quickly and walked after her, "You'll pay for that, Weasley," he hissed.  
  
He looked at her and saw her frowning at all the empty desks and chairs in the classroom. He frowned along with her. Where was everybody? He never knew of Snape bringing his class for an outdoor lesson...  
  
"Oh shit," Ginny muttered. She smacked her forehead, "Ugh! I totally forgot!"  
  
"What is it, Weasley?" Malfoy asked. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "I forgot... Snape's dungeons are under construction for the week. He's holding his classes in the teachers' lounge."  
  
Now that she said it, Snape's dungeons were looking pretty shabby. There were loose stones everywhere, and the ceiling looked like it was about to collapse.  
  
"Bloody hell," Malfoy whispered. "I better get out of here," he said and turned to the door. He pulled at the door handle but it wouldn't budge. "What the?" He started. He rolled his eyes, "Alohomora!" He said, pointing his wand at the door. The door shook, but remained closed.  
  
"Oh God..." Ginny murmered. She pushed past Malfoy and pulled the handle with all her might. She WAS NOT going to spend another minute in this dungeon with Draco Malfoy! She had to get out of here. She gave a hard tug and then she went flying across the room. She screamed. She hit the stone floor with a loud 'THUMP'. She looked in her hand and saw that the door handle had come off.  
  
"Great going, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Shut up," she muttered. Her behind was aching like hell. She didn't think she could get up, so she just sat there. She pursed her lips and dropped the door handle.  
  
"Well, I'm not about to stay here and see your pathetic face," Malfoy sneered and went on to do spells and charms to open the door. All of them failed. Finally Malfoy gave up and folded his arms and leaned against Snape's desk.  
  
Ginny was still on the floor, wondering if there was a such thing as 'breaking your butt'. She didn't think so, but just in case, she kept still on the floor. She didn't know what to do. What if no one found them here? God, she knew she shouldn't have missed breakfast... Her stomach was growling. God! How embarassing! Hopefully Malfoy couldn't hear...  
  
And then there was the part of dying of boredom. There was nothing to do. She sure as hell wasn't going to start a conversation with Malfoy. What would they talk about? They'd probably come up with insults for each others family... She sighed and stared at the door, wishing she was telapathic. Then she could open the door with no problem at all.  
  
She snorted, that, and she could make Malfoy slam into walls over and over and over again. She sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron and Harry walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and went out the portrait hole. They passed by 6th year Gryffindors on their way.  
  
"Hiya, Harry!" Collin Creevy said waving.  
  
"Hey Collin," Harry muttered, and walked on.  
  
Ron stopped Harry and told him to wait, "I need to ask Ginny something," he said.  
  
"Alright," Harry replied.  
  
They searched the pack of Gryffindor 6th year girls, but there was no sign of Ginny.  
  
Harry was disappointed.  
  
"Hey! Amanda!" Ron called to one of Ginny's friends.  
  
She turned, "Yeah?"  
  
"Have you seen Ginny?" He asked, frowning.  
  
Amanda shook her head, "She wasn't at Potions today and Snape was pretty furious. He told me to tell her that he wants to see her immediately."  
  
"Damn," Ron muttered.  
  
Amanda shrugged and joined her group of friends.  
  
Ron sighed, "Oh well, let's go Harry or we'll be late for Divination."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked. "Oh, oh yeah. Right." He followed Ron.  
  
Where could Ginny be? Harry wondered. She knows better than to skip Potions...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is all your fault you know," Malfoy said suddenly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, looking up at him. How long had it been since they had arrived here? An hour? 2 hours? She sighed and looked at her watch. It read 'Arithmacy' now.  
  
"I said this is ALL YOUR FAULT!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"My fault?" Ginny asked. "How is this my fault?" She asked gesturing to Snape's classroom.  
  
Malfoy thought for a minute and glared at her, "It just is," he snapped.  
  
"Well, that just explains how all of this is my fault. Well done," Ginny said, sarcastically, and glared at him.  
  
He glared back with those cold, gray eyes of his. They made her shiver. She looked away. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them. She winced when the aching in her butt got stronger with her move. She sighed. What if they never found HER? Never mind Malfoy- He's not worth saving.  
  
Malfoy groaned and kicked at a crumbled up stone, it burst into dust and he glanced nervously around the room. What if the room collapsed on top of HIM? Who cared about Weasley, she deserved it- Its all her fault that they were in this mess anyway.  
  
Ginny saw how agitated he was at the stone and giggled.  
  
He turned to her, "What's so funny?" He sneered.  
  
"You probably wouldn't get it, so I'd rather not tell you," she replied, cooly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and she stared back at him defiantely. He shook his head and looked away. Someone had better find him soon. He didn't want to spend another minute in this dungeon with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God, I can't stop thinking about where Ginny could be," Ron whispered to Harry during Divination.  
  
"Ah! Weasley, let me see your hand," Trelawney said, coming up to the two of them.  
  
Ron stuck out his hand.  
  
Trelawney stared at it for awhile tracing the lines on his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment then smiled, "Weasley, do you know where your sister is?"  
  
"Uh, no," Ron replied, sneaking a glance at Harry.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
"Ah... She is lost," Trelawney said in a misty voice. "She's in terrible danger..." She closed her eyes and dropped Ron's hand. "She's with a tall... dark figure... He could be dangerous..."  
  
"Wha- what do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
Trelawney sighed, "Dear, you interrupted the channel of force that she was sending me."  
  
"Oh," Ron muttered.  
  
Harry bit his lip to keep from grinning. He didn't believe Professor Trelawney for one second. She was a phony anyway.  
  
"But, let me see..." she murmured, looking down at his hand. Then she looked up at Ron, with sad eyes, "Oh dear... Someone will try to pour their heart out to you and you will break it," she said warningly. She clucked her tongue in a tut tuting way, "You young people and love," she muttered.  
  
Ron wrenched his hand away from Trewlawney's clutches, "That's enough," he said nervously.  
  
She shrugged then turned to Harry, "Now, let me see your hand, Harry dear," Trelawney said, holding out her hand.  
  
He put his on top of hers. She looked at his hand closely, she gave a short scream.  
  
"What is it, Professor?" Lavendar asked.  
  
"The... His life line... Oh dear, Harry... It ends shortly after your 18th birthday.. Ah, but then a you and your soul mate unite when you are 17... oh but, dear boy..." she trailed off and stared up at the ceiling as if thinking if she should tell him something important, "Well, at least you'll die happy..." Trelawney said, forcing a smile.  
  
Harry took away his hand quickly, "Yeah, that's great," he said quickly. What was it with Trewlawney and her predictions of disaster?  
  
Trelawney nodded and moved on to other people.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Harry. She's been predicting that you'd die ever since 3rd year."  
  
"Yeah, but she's right sometimes..." Harry trailed off.  
  
"You mean about finding your soul mate?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm bored," Ginny announced.  
  
"No one cares, Weasley," Malfoy replied coldly.  
  
"I wasn't talking to YOU," Ginny snapped.  
  
"Well there's no one else to talk to, so its better to keep yor mouth shut," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Ginny said.  
  
"I'll do what I bloody damn please, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.  
  
Ginny scowled, "You're an ass hole, did you know that?" Immediatley she frowned at herself. Was she mad? Was she that desperate to die? NO ONE calls Malfoy an ass hole unless you're as stupid as Ron is. What made it even worse is that they were locked in, all alone, and no one would be there to save her... It was just so... unlike Ginny, she thought.  
  
"And you're a poor bitch," he snapped.  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Mudblood lover."  
  
"Dragon dung."  
  
"Potter Obsesser."  
  
"Long snout."  
  
"Freckle face."  
  
"Ugh! Just go away!" Ginny said, turning away.  
  
"You started it," he replied.  
  
Ginny ignored him and stared at the hard stone floor. She picked at the dust, boredly. She could fell Malfoy watching her. She could just imagine that annoying smirk on his face, and it made her want to throw a stone at him. Of course it would probably burst into dust...  
  
She heard a soft cracking sound. Sort of like... She couldn't even explain it... But it made her scared. She looked around searching for the sound. Finally she looked up and what she saw made her want to scream. But even if she wanted to, she couldn't- all that came out was a strangled cry.  
  
  
A/N: Oooh... You guys wondering what's going to happen? Well, then you have to review. And it doesn't matter if you reviewed before, but you can review again and tell me who you want Ginny to end up with- Draco or Harry? Harry's winning by 1 point... So if you guys want Draco to win, review review review! And now that I think about it... It doesn't really matter who wins cause' either way I know how they can get together. 


	3. Almost

A/N: Okay, so I guess you were all wondering what happened... right? Right? RIGHT?! Is anyone even reading this? HELLO?!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Who Says Its Love  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 3: Almost  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Ron started hesitantly.  
  
She looked up from behind her spectacles, "Yes Weasley?"  
  
"Um, was Ginny in Transfiguration today?" He asked, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"No she wasn't, Ron- Is she ill?" She asked.  
  
Ron shrugged, "She was in the Geat Hall during breakfast... She looked fine to me, but she stormed off for no apparent reason... So I'm trying to find out where she is..."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but I don't know where she is. If you don't find her by dinner, notify me at once," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Ron nodded, "Okay." Then he moped away to his seat next to Harry.  
  
"Anything?" Harry muttered from the side of his mouth. Professor McGonagall had already started the lesson.  
  
"Nothing," Ron replied.  
  
"I saw her go down the hall that Malfoy likes to hang out all the time," Hermione whispered from behind them.  
  
Ron whirled at her, "Why didn't you tell us this before?" He demanded.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I thought that I was probably just seeing things since Ginny likes to steer clear away from him. Besides she was walking far to quickly for me to be sure," Hermione said hastily when Ron opened his mouth to argue.  
  
Harry nudged Ron to turn around because Professor McGonagall was glaring at him.  
  
After she looked away, Ron sighed and slumped in his chair. He didn't know what he was going to do if he couldn't find Ginny...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco glanced over at Ginny in annoyance. She was making these weird choking, scared noise. It was getting on his nerves. He was about to tell her to shut up when he glanced up and saw what she had been blabbering about.  
  
"Weasley! You stupid witch! Get out of the way!" Draco yelled.  
  
The little brat didn't move. She seemed paralyzed by the peeling crack that was fastly getting bigger by the second. It was actually dangling 100 feet in the air, and only a few pieces of chipping stone was holding it there. It seemed like hours before finally you heard a snap and a block, the size of a boulder fell, hurling down at Ginny.  
  
Ginny screamed.  
  
Draco stared at her and back up to the boulder that was getting closer and closer. He seemed to think for a mila-second then groaned and rolled his eyes as he pushed Ginny out of the way onto the floor. They rolled together and finally they stopped with him on top of her.  
  
They locked eyes and didn't break the contact till'-  
  
BANG!  
  
They glanced to the side, and saw that part of the celing had fallen to the very spot that Ginny had been sitting.  
  
Ginny seemed to regain her senses when she screeched, "Malfoy what the hell do you think you're you doing?!" She pushed at his shoulders.  
  
Malfoy quickly got off and stood up brushing off his robes muttering, "I thought I was saving your life."  
  
"Saving my life?" Ginny asked. She laughed, sitting up. "From what? THAT?" She asked, indignantly. "Malfoy, I can take care of myself."  
  
"Yes, well, why don't we try it again, shall we? And this time I won't save you," Malfoy said crossing his arms and smirking.  
  
"And even if you DID save me- What for?" Ginny asked, scowling as she got up and limped over to a desk where she collapsed onto a chair.  
  
"The same thing crossed my mind," Draco drawled. "I just didn't want to be blamed for PURPOSELY making the celing fall off, as your stupid brother would assume when he found you crushed."  
  
"And how do I know that you didn't make the ceiling purposely fall?" Ginny asked.  
  
"How do you know that I did?" Malfoy asked, his voice low and menacing.  
  
Ginny suddenly got tense. It never occurred to her that she was in the room with Malfoy. Well, yes, she KNEW that he was there- But it didn't sink in all the way that THE Draco Malfoy was in the same room with her. She had heard about all the violence that went on when he entered a room. There had been several fights between Harry, Ron, and Malfoy this year... And he had never hid the fact that he hated all Weasleys... ALL of them...  
  
Ginny suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine...  
  
She couldn't understand it since she was actually sweating. And no one sweats in Snape's dungeons... They're too cold... She sighed and took off her robe revealing her Muggle clothes of jeans and a t-shirt. Being the only girl in the family, she was very glad that she didn't have to wear any hand-me-down clothes.  
  
She crossed her arms, leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes. She wanted to fall asleep but how could she when someone like Malfoy was glaring at you from Snape's desk. She opened one eye and glanced wearily at Draco. He sneered at her.  
  
She sat up, "Do you mind?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her amusingly, he crossed his arms but was silent.  
  
"I'm trying to get some sleep," Ginny announced. "But I can't sleep with you glaring at me like that."  
  
Draco snorted, "And you really think that I care for your little problem?"  
  
"Well you should since you're involved," Ginny said sharply.  
  
Draco smirked, "Well let's just put it this way- I don't."  
  
"Why do you always have to be an ass about everything?" Ginny asked exasperatedely.  
  
"Why do you always order people around just for your comfort?" Draco shot back. "May I remind you who you're talking to here. I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't take orders from nobody."  
  
"Anybody," Ginny corrected.  
  
"Who are you? My mother?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, I'm the tooth fairy," Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Its a Muggle thing," Ginny explained.  
  
"Right," Draco replied rolling his eyes.  
  
Ginny sighed. They were getting no where. "Fine. Glare at me all you like- I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Are you sure that you trust me not to do anything while you're sleeping?" Draco asked, arching one eyebrow.  
  
Ginny couldn't help the thought of thinking that it made him look sexy. Ew! Ginny, you did not just think that.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Malfoy! Now I'll never sleep!" Ginny shouted.  
  
Malfoy smirked.  
  
Ginny felt like slapping that smirk right off his face but held it in her. She stomped away to a farther- more higher level in the classroom. That way, she was farther away from Malfoy.  
  
"Stupid ass hole git. Has no feelings whatsoever!" She muttered under her breath.  
  
"I can hear you, Weasley!" Draco called up at her, his face twisting into a frown.  
  
"You shouldn't care what I think since I'm a no good, bloody Muggle lover, isn't that right?" Ginny snapped back.  
  
"Y'know Weasley, all this 'I'm a bad girl thing' is not a growing thing on you. Please. Stop it. You're making all the other REAL bad girls look bad," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, you mean the Slytherin girls? Really, Malfoy- They don't need help from ME to look bad," Ginny said and stomped up higher, to the highest desk and sat in it. It was pretty dusty since no one really sat there often. Ginny took out her wand and did the spell for removing dust and sat down in the chair and lay her head on the desk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up and eat. We need to find Ginny," Ron said, hurriedely to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Really Ron, I'm sure that she was just feeling ill. There's no need to jump into conclusions," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I asked Emily to check," Ron replied. "She said that she wasn't there."  
  
"Did you check the library?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not there."  
  
"Hagrid's? You know how she likes-"  
  
"Not there."  
  
"ALL the classr-"  
  
"I'm telling you Hermione she's NOT THERE!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Hey guys," Harry said suddenly. "Did you notice that Malfoy wasn't in Potions? He's not here now either."  
  
"If he did something to her- I swear, he'll pay," Ron said, seething.  
  
"Ron. Please, calm down. She's FINE. She's NO WHERE near that scum bag," Hermione reassured him.  
  
"I'm going to find her," Ron said jumping up and walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at eachother then jumped up after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny softly sighed...  
  
She was in a forest. A magical looking forest with all sorts of beautiful, magnificent creatures peeking out from behind trees and bushes. Harry was with her- and they were HOLDING HANDS! Ginny barely noticed as they walked along the dirt path in- togas? Weren't they the clothing that Muggle Romans used to wear... A long time ago?  
  
Anyway, she and Harry were walking slowly. Then suddenly Harry pulled Ginny towards him and leaned down to kiss her, but then...  
  
His face changed. It sort of popped into the face of another's... Draco Malfoy!  
  
"This is all your fault you know," he said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is all your fault you know," Ron said tersely to Hermione.  
  
"MY fault?" Hermione asked. "How is getting us lost in Hogwarts- And just about to miss Herbology- MY fault?"  
  
"If it weren't for you- Ginny would be in the Great Hall, where she's supposed to be," Ron replied.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, but I just didn't think it could be her going down the HALL!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well- You thought wrong. Now we're lost from trying to look for Ginny who has disappeared all because of YOU," Ron said.  
  
"Ron- This is NOT my fault," Hermione said. "You can't blame me for everything that goes wrong."  
  
"But its all your fault," Ron insisted.  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"No it-"  
  
"Hey! Is that going to Snape's dungeons?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned to what he was pointing to.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Ron said.  
  
"So we just turn right and we can make it to Herbology in time!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"But what about Ginny?" Ron asked sulkily.  
  
"Ron, Ginny's a big girl. If she WAS with Malfoy- Which she isn't," Hermione added quickly. "She could take care of herself. She wouldn't let Malfoy do a thing to her. She hates Malfoy's guts. Now, come ON!" Hermione said tugging at his arm. "Let's go Harry!" She called.  
  
Harry nodded then looked back at the stairs leading to Snape's dungeons... He stared at it for a long time. Then he shrugged and followed Hermione and Ron.  
  
  
A/N: Ugh! Are they EVER going to find her or is Ginny going to have to spend the night in the same room with Draco Malfoy?! Find out in the next chapter! And tell me who you want Ginny to end up with. Draco or Harry. I think Draco's winning my 2..... 


	4. Faults

Who Says Its Love?  
By: Jey4eva  
  
Chapter 4: Faults  
  
  
...."This is all your fault you know."  
  
"What?" Ginny muttered drowsily.  
  
Draco poked her with a finger, "I said this is all your fault. Weasley, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Wassamatter?" Ginny asked, lifting up her head.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Wake UP!" He said. "I think I heard voices... We should start yelling to get their attention."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, blinking her eyes open. "REALLY?!" She sat up with a start.  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Thought that would get your attention."  
  
"Oh shut it, Malfoy," Ginny said irritably.  
  
Draco smirked then turned going back down the steps. Ginny followed him and rushed to the door- and it turned out that Malfoy wasn't lying... There WERE voices, and they seemed to be coming nearer.  
  
"HEY! HEY!" Ginny started yelling. "Over here! We're in here! HEY!" She turned to look at Malfoy, "Well? Aren't you going to help me?"  
  
"Now let me think..." Malfoy said thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side and cuffing his chin. "...Mmmm, no."  
  
"Well fine! I'm getting me out of here and hopefully- for the rest of my life, away from you," Ginny replied angrily and started banging on the door, "HEY! Coooooooome oooooonnnnnn!!! I'm over here! Oh damn it!" She cried as she heard the voices fading away. "Damn it damn it damn it!" She cried softly. She sank to the floor, with her back to the door. She closed her eyes and forced herself not to cry. But she still felt tears wetting the back of their eyelids.  
  
"What are you doing Weasley, crying? Hah! I knew it was only an act!" Draco said smugly.  
  
"Go AWAY!" Ginny muttered.  
  
"Well, that's pretty much impossible, remember? ...We happen to be stuck in our Potions professor's (A/N: Try to say that 3 times fast. Wait, never mind... I got it.) damn classroom that seems to be falling apart and if we never get out of here alive its going to be all your bloody fault!" Draco excalimed all in a rush.  
  
Ginny looked away and wiped fiercely at the tears coming down.  
  
Draco glared at her not feeling any remorse whatsoever. Its all her fault, he repeated to himself. ALL her fault.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron bit fiercely into his bread roll during dinner. He looked around anxiously at the Gryffindor table. Where in the bloody hell was Ginny! All Hermione's fault, he thought darkly. And just where the hell was she anyway? Not that he cared. Oh no. He didn't care one bit. She could be making out with Malfoy right now and he wouldn't have cared at all. Well... Maybe just a little.  
  
"Know where Hermione is?" He asked Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head as he sipped his soup, "Don't know. I think she was pretty upset when you were blaming her for Ginny disappearing."  
  
"Really?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Yeah... I figure she's searching for her right now."  
  
"Well, we should help her. Right?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah- sure, just let me finish my soup," he said teasingly.  
  
"Harry," Ron said darkly.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," Harry said laughing.  
  
They made there way to that hallway and passed by Goyle and Crabbe along the way.  
  
"Wonder where Malfoy is..." Crabbe said, scratching his head.  
  
"Yeah.. I don't think he was in any of the classes..." Goyle said frowning in deep concentration. "I think..."  
  
"Truth is you don't think," Ron said under his breath.  
  
He and Harry stifled their laughs as they walked past Goyle and Crabbe. They met up with Hermione who was muttering things to herself.  
  
"Oh finally! I was wondering when you two would show up," Hermione said turning to face them.  
  
"Found her?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes then answered wearily, "No."  
  
"Well... I think we should go back to that the stairs leading to Snape's dungeons..." Harry trailed off. "I thought I heard shouting coming from there."  
  
"Why would Ginny be there?" Hermione asked. "Everyone knows that its under construction for this week."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's pretty down about it because Snape isn't too happy- He's been assigning 10 feet essays!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't think it was THAT hard," Hermione said. "In fact I had well over 15 feet."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, let's go anyway," Harry said breaking in. "If she's not there- she's not there."  
  
Ron and Hermione agreed and together they made their way down the halls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We should probably try opening the door again," Draco said loudly. He made his way to where Ginny sat and stared down at her. "Move."  
  
"No," Ginny stated, not looking up.  
  
Draco stared down at her amused. She was saying no to him? Draco Malfoy? A Weasley- With a messy fireball on her head, and that acted like she ruled the world was saying no to HIM?  
  
"What do you mean NO?" Draco sked, his voice getting dangerously low as it usually did when he got angry.  
  
"No- a word used to say can't or won't; a word used to deny, refuse or disagree. That's what I mean when I say no," Ginny replied flatly still not looking up.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Do you want me to give you the definition?" Ginny asked coldly.  
  
"Why don't you say it to my face," Draco said menancing.  
  
Ginny stood up and glared up at Draco. It suddenly occured to her how short she was. She groaned softly to herself. She only reached to Malfoy's chest.  
  
"You are a filthy, lying-"  
  
"Weasley, I'd watch my mouth if I were you. I wouldn't want to tell your brother that I killed you just because-" Malfoy started.  
  
"Just because what? For the fun of it? Really Malfoy- I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth. I mean, I bet under the word 'bastard' there's a picture of you," Ginny said, crossing her arms glaring.  
  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed into slits, "Weasley- You are this close," he said in a deadly whisper, as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
"This close to what?" Ginny said leaning closer as if to tell him that he didn't intimidate her. Her voice was matching his.  
  
Malfoy opened his mouth to say something when-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry whistled softly to himself as he led the way down the steps. The temperature was dropping by the each step down. Hermione and Ron were behind him, not saying a word. He didn't like the silence, "Sooo..." he trailed off.  
  
They didn't answer him and he was left to entertain himself. He sighed and thought about Ginny... She was Ron's little sister. Pretty cute- especially this year... She had gotten out of her awkward 11 year old body and had suddenly grown into a beautiful young lady... He would've liked to get to know her more... But... She was Ron's sister. God knows what Ron would think if Harry started having an interest in Ginny. Not that he did...  
  
He just thought she was cute... Not as cute as Cho, of course... Well... maybe just a bit... He smiled to himself, then suddenly got serious. He secretly shared the same hatred toward Malfoy. And if he really WAS with Ginny, and he had done something to her... God knows what he would do.  
  
Harry shook the thoughts away because as he stepped onto the last step he heard a piercing scream that sounded sort of like... Ginny...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Not again," Draco muttered.  
  
  
A/N: Whoo! Done that chapter... Review! Draco has- I dunno... about 10 more than Harry... That's just sad coming from you H/G shippers... I'm actually sort of leaning to Harry... But if Draco wins that's okay cause' I love him! Don't you? 


End file.
